Some powered doors have a pliable panel or curtain that moves vertically or horizontally to open or block a doorway or other passageway. Various sensors can be used for determining whether the door is open or closed. Examples of doors that have a pliable panel or curtain include planar doors, overhead-storing doors and roll-up doors.
Planar doors have a curtain that remain generally planar as the curtain, guided by tracks, translates between open and closed positions. Some planar doors have wheels, trolleys or sliding members that couple the curtain to the tracks.
Overhead-storing doors are similar to many conventional garage doors in that overhead-storing doors have guide tracks that curve between a vertical section alongside the doorway and a horizontal section above the doorway. To open and close the door, the curtain travels to the horizontal and vertical sections, respectively.
A roll-up door comprises a curtain that when the door is open the curtain is wound about a roller or otherwise coiled beyond the perimeter of the doorway. To close the door, the curtain unwinds as two tracks guide the curtain across the doorway. Roll-up doors are typically either powered open and closed or are powered open and allowed to fall closed by gravity.